See Me
by panther1313
Summary: simply put this is a Ty Luko songfic


See Who I Am belongs to Within Tempetation and the characters to Nickoledeon_

* * *

_

_Is It True What They Say  
Are We To Blind To Find A Way  
Fear Of The Unknown  
Cloud Our Hearts Today  
_

that is how he used to feel, when he was exiled what would happen, well he knew what would happen if he couldn't capture the avatar but he was blind. To the people he left behind, even though one of them went wit him after his exile, he never noticed pushing his uncle Iroh away to reclaim his birth right. _  
_

_Come Into My World  
See Through My Eyes  
Try To Understand  
Don't Wanna Lose What We Have  
_

She knew that he watched her sometimes, when she would practices jumping, hoping, skipping, moving in general. They were girls when Mai told her of her crush on him and she was happy for them but then Mai changed when Zuko did too, she still had this feeling that wouldn't go away.

_We've Been Dreaming  
For Who Can't Deny  
It's The Best Way Of Living  
Between The Truth And The Lies  
_

His beloved uncle had once told him that he had a very conflicted nature because of one of his great grandfathers being the Avatar Roku and the other Fire Lord Sozin. Zuko was never told of this for great many years although it perhaps should not have surprised him, as there are many things he was never told of. 

See Who I Am  
Break Through The Surface  
Reach For My Hand  
And Shout Out That We Can  
Free Your Mind And Find A Way  
The World Is In Our Hands  
This Is Not The End  


She was proud to be different she didn't want to be part of a matching set with her six siblings, he stood out to because of the scar his father had given him. The scar he thought of as a badge of shame, guilt and blame Ty Lee saw it as reminder and she saw how he saw things the bright future that he could have if only he looked to it. There was the dark and ugly past that constantly plagued him, to not have a families love or guidance was shocking to her. 

Fear Is Withering The Soul  
At The Point Of No Return  
We Must Be The Change We Wish To See  


He thought that all he wanted was acceptance form is family, form the Fire Nation but when he thought that they had forgiven him, he wasn't as happy as he would believed he'd be. Admitting it to Mai, Ty lee and especially Azula was hard but when he found out his bloodline, Iroh gives him advice that it is his destiny to end the war.

_  
I'll Come Into Your World  
See Through Your Eyes  
I'll Try To Understand  
Before We Lose What We Have  
_

All her life she had been part of his world, the daughter of a noble but she was also so far form it as each Royal child was favored by a parent, unfortunately for Prince Zuko his mother Princess Ursa left when he was a child.

When he was banished Ty Lee fulfilled her own wish of never being part of a matching set and ran away to find her calling in the circus, it helped the pain as she was just now just Ty Lee. _  
_

_We Just Can't Stop Believing  
Because We Have To Try  
We Can Rise Above The Truth And The Lies  
_

With this new weight on his shoulders and an old one lessened, Zuko finds a new twist in his path to join the Avatar! It definitely easy though and he still has a long way to go before he is accepted, Patience never was a virtue of his. If he has waited this long, worked this hard unyielding for acceptance, what's a little longer?

_  
See Who I Am  
Break Through The Surface  
Reach For My Hand  
And Shout Out That We Can  
Free Your Mind And Find A Way  
The World Is In Our Hands  
_

Mai couldn't believe it, she almost called Zuko a traitor and Azula vowed on her father that her brother would die by her flame. Ty Lee smiled to herself hoping that for once Zuko had found his calling and she did in the circus, she would never forget the day she and Mai met with Azula to start this crazy journey and her comment of 'Azula called a little louder' still made her giggle.

_See Who I am  
Break Through The Surface  
Reach For My Hand  
And Shout Out That We Can  
Free Your Mind And Find A way  
The World Is In Our Hands  
_

Son Zuko, prince Zuko, banished Zuko, traitor Zuko, he had been known be many tittles but in hindsight he learned that he could be Zuko and that was with the Avatar. He gained a tittle of teacher Zuko when he taught the avatar to fire bend, although he had realised that his favorite title of all was nephew Zuko.

_This Is Not The End_

Ty Lee had many different twist and turns on her path however thee were four significant ones, the first was as a part of Fire nobleman's children and all the prestige that comes with it, the second was as an acrobat in the circus which she had found a place where no cared but everyone knew her, the third was as part of Azula's team or rather as Azula's puppet and lastly was the unknown. She hoped to find the one in her heart but she could not predict the future.

_Hear The Silence  
Reach Out My Blame  
Will Our Strength Remain?  
If The Power Rise  
_

'Azula was born lucky but Zuko was lucky to be born'

Azula was favored by the Fire Lord, she was as cunning and uncaring as she was however he was the calculating yet sensitive warrior, both had there strengths and weakness but there was one simple differences. Azula desperately wanted to succeed her father and rule like he was still on the Throne but did Zuko want to be fire Lord and if he did how would he rule? His uncle Iroh had thought he should take the throne after the wars ended and Zuko knew that if he did he would take all of his uncles wisdom to heart. 

See Who I Am  
Break Through The Surface  
Reach For My Hand  
And Shout Out That We Can  
Free Your Mind And Find A Way  
The World Is In Our Hands

she needed to sustain herself somehow and ironically she found it in the same place Zuko did the earth kingdom, she was an entainer in a restaurant juggling, acrobatics and the like. She enjoyed herself and welcomed the positive attention, she never judged her audience and eve agreed to perform in the streets for no pay for the people who could not afford to go to the restraint. 

_See Who I Am  
Break Through The Surface  
Reach For My Hand  
And Shout Out That We Can  
Free Your Mind And Find A Way  
The World Is In Our Hands  
_

With the storm finally easing inside Zuko he had time to reflect and start thinking of the people in his life, he had to work hard to gain the trust of the others who where coming around but Katara would take a lot of work. Azula was less and less in his mind which was a welcomed relief, thoughts of Mai sometimes plagued him as he had not meant to hurt her.

Somtimes his thoughts strayed to the only girl in the Fire Nation brave enough to admit that she 'truly knew him', one was proud when he called her a circus freak and he remembered her mostly form that very circus. He knew she must have ran away when he was banished and he hoped to find her some day and perhaps there was the fragile white butterfly of hope. _  
_

_This Is Not The End_


End file.
